Just friends?
by KH2sammie
Summary: konoha school is a school for the most gifted chakra users in konoha,the specially selected in the school are no less than geinus. . . so naruto uzumaki wonders how he got in ? Definate SasuxNaru mabye some other Narux? along the way?


Naruto wiped the blood from the corner of his lip, and gingerly stroked the appearing bruise on his eye, though he couldn't see it he sure as hell could feel it coming. His blonde hair ruffled, and his tanned skin splattered with blood and bruises. He straightened his orange shirt and began to walk. This time there were more of them, it wasn't just the one odd bully anymore it was about six, he wasn't sure why they hated him so much, but the bruises were enough to prove they had some sort of grudge. Once again he was cornered , out numbered and thoroughly beaten. He'd have to go to the school nurse again, 4th time this week. She was starting to get suspicious there are only a few excuses that you can use more than once, until they get unbelievable. He trudged towards the school gates, there was always something eerie about the place, the huge stone archways and thick oak doors with huge shining brass handles, the tall crooked towers that looked ready to fall down at any given moment, but mostly it was the fact that it was always cold, freezing cold even during the summer heat waves it definitely was not a normal school Konoha secondary, but who was he to judge? Not like anybody cared about his opinion anyway, the school was for the talented those who have and can mould and use chakra , for such a small village Konoha had many residents who could use chakra even clans. Yes Konoha was home to the two most respected clans, the Uchiha clan and the Hyugga clan. The Uchiha clan being famous for a bloodline limit called sharingan. And the Hyugga being famous for the bakyugan , both uses of chakra in the eyes to enhance vision, but powerful none the less. He himself was there not because of a bloodline limit but because of the kyubbi, an evil nine tailed fox demon that was sealed in him by the fourth hokage, it destroyed many villages and killed thousands of people, so now he is considered the bloody thirsty monster the kyubbi was, the cold glares and beatings, just because of a demon inside him. He was startled out of his thoughts by none other than Sasuke Uchiha, an arrogant bastard if there ever was one, of course the entire population of the school fawned over him, and he'd just glare at all the girls love confessions or presents, the teachers would give him A's on principle even if he didn't deserve one. That was the kinda guy Sasuke Uchiha was. A bastard. He was tall and slim with a slightly muscular build, silky raven locks that were gravity deifying at the back, and had porcelain skin. But the main factor about him were his eyes, endless black eyes deep and mysterious, he altogether looked like an angel and it thoroughly pissed Naruto off "Hey Uzumaki is it ? Naruto Uzumaki ?" the bastard said in his silky voice. "yeh why?" Naruto replied leaning on the wall for support, some of the wounds were deeper than he had realised, he could feel the blood seeping through his shirt now, shit did he feel dizzy. " well your blocking my was dumbass move." the raven gritted out. Naruto attempted a glare but he failed he was beginning to feel really light-headed now ."I - I need the nurse." he managed to spew out before collapsing .

-----------------------------------------------------3 hr skip-----------------------------------------------------------------

He was woken up by the light shining through the open curtains, he groggily sat up flinching as then pain in his side reminded him of the fight, he studied the room he was in a dorm room, it wasn't his dorm room it was missing the hateful words etched into the stone walls, the broken windows or destroyed furniture. It was perfectly clean and tidy no dust or dirt anywhere, it almost felt unlived in it was so impersonal no sign of colour anywhere. "Dobe. I see your awake then." he jumped as he turned to see a stoic Uchiha in the doorway to the kitchen. "he he yeah , err how did I get here?" Naruto questioned looking to the floor a bit embarrassed, he had just woken in another persons room with no recollection of how he got there, except he fainted. "well you collapsed, I presume you used too muck chakra and your wounds didn't help, so I carried you up here." he drawled out as if it was the most simple thing in the world." Wait you carried me ? Really? Why?" Naruto asked , it was definitely suspicious the Uchiha helping him. The Uchiha seemed lost for words, he looked puzzled for a bit then replied." well I don't know. I mean you collapsed and I just carried you up here, it was like an impulse I guess." he stated. "oh . Well thank you for not just leaving me there." Naruto replied with a blinding smile. "its ok anytime." Sasuke almost whispered a pink tint on his cheeks. "really anytime ? Does that mean we can be friends ?" the blonde gasped jumping on the bed in an excited manner. "yeah sure." Sasuke replied casually. That was when Naruto jumped up and ran over to the raven. He jumped and put his arms around him in a hug , the raven unsure of what to do slowly put his arms around Naruto too. " you know you're my first friend?" Naruto whispered into the Uchiha's neck. "your mine too." Sasuke replied equally as quietly. Naruto winced and looked up, the wound on his side still hadn't healed all the others had , why hadn't kyubbi healed him yet? Sasuke having noticed the movement ran his fingers over the blooded patch of shirt carefully. " we have to clean it out . We don't want it getting infected do we?." he asked almost to himself. Naruto nodded and allowed himself to be pulled to the bathroom, he sat on the sink watching Sasuke fish through his cupboards and pull out, antiseptic and bandages from his cupboard. " take your shirt off." Sasuke whispered. Naruto still unsure of why Sasuke was whispering did so. "tell me if I'm hurting you too much." Sasuke said quietly as he got a cloth and doused it in antiseptic, he then lowered his hand down to the cut and dabbed the blood off, Naruto winced and tried to pull away but the raven held onto his hand, then with his free hand resumed the dabbing, Naruto squeezing his hand every time it stung, eventually the wound was all clean and he placed a bandage over the blondes wound and sealed it there. "how did this happen ?" the raven inquired not letting go of the blondes hand. Naruto looked to the floor should he tell the truth? Or just leave it? He decided the truth would be better. "its nothing really, just a few kids wait for me round the corner, and try to beat me up best they can." he replied still looking at the ground. "why? It is something Naruto your really hurt." Sasuke replied angrily." because the kyubbi is inside me." he signalled to the seal clearly visible on his stomach "they hate me because of it, it doesn't matter ." he said noticing that they're hands were still linked, he didn't do anything about it, it was quite comfortable actually now he thought about it. "doesn't matter how can it not matter Naruto? Are you that foolish of course it matters you are a human being .you deserve to be treated as one!" the raven shouted startling Naruto "why do you care anyway?" Naruto asked his eyes once again resting on the floor. "because you're my friend , and your beautiful I hate seeing you sad." Sasuke said grabbing his chin and gently tilting his head upwards to look him in the eye. "you've only known me fore 1hour though." Naruto whispered why was he so hot all of a sudden? And why was Sasuke's closeness not bothering him? they were nose to nose. " I've been in your class for years Naruto, you used to be so loud and happy all the time then on day you stopped, you were late for classes, you always had bruises and you became quiet and shut off. I may not have talked to you much but I did notice." he smiled slightly. Naruto was taken aback he had never seen Sasuke smile before. He had to admit he rather liked it though." but how can I be your first friend? your really popular you always have tonnes of girls around you." the blonde mused. He could still feel Sasuke's hand in his he didn't want to let go particularly. " well I don't talk to them I tell them to go away, never once have I referred to one of them as my friend." he stated now dabbing cuts on the blondes face. "Oh." Naruto murmured. " you should sleep here I don't think it would be wise to walk to your dorm." Sasuke stated picking him up bridal style."GAHH TEME! I can walk just fine the kyubbi will heal me soon anyway. He pouted. Sasuke looked up, and again had a tint of pink in his cheeks. "well dobe I don't care your staying here and that's final." the Uchiha stated before placing the blonde in the bed . Naruto looked up to see the Uchiha getting into the other side, his eyes widened as Sasuke placed his arms around Naruto waist and pulled him closer, so his back was pressed firmly against the Uchiha's chest, and Sasuke's head was against his neck." night Naruto ." Sasuke murmured kissing his cheek lightly. "night Sasuke teme." the blond replied snuggling backwards into his warmth. This was certainly going to be an interesting first friendship the blonde mused smiling before drifting off to sleep.

XXXX

So what do you think ? I've had it on my computer for ages but I only just found it )

REVIEW!


End file.
